La última herencia
by The Nova 6
Summary: Ignotus Peverell ha vivido su vida escondiéndose de la Muerte. Es hora de dejar de huir, y enfrentarse a su paso al más allá. Pero antes, debe entregarle algo a su único hijo...


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **LA ÚLTIMA HERENCIA**

La mirada del anciano se posó en el único objeto que yacía sobre la mesa. Un tejido transparente, casi plateado, que parecía agua sólida, reposaba sobre la áspera superficie del mueble. El anciano estaba sentado en la única silla de la habitación, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, una expresión pensativa en su rostro y la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Parecía esperar a alguien, a juzgar por las fugaces miradas que lanzaba hacia la puerta de entrada. Aquel día tenía algo importante que hacer, y era importante, ya que era la última cosa que haría en su vida.

Una corriente de aire frío entró a través de los postigos de la ventana, agitando el blanco y lacio cabello del hombre, que sonrió levemente.

-Sí, sé que ya estás cerca. Pero me tienes que permitir hacer esto. Tan sólo esto -dijo, en voz baja, hablándole al aire. Casi respondiéndole, se oyeron pasos en el exterior, y un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años abrió la puerta de golpe. Estaba sudando y tenía la cara roja, como si hubiera acudido allí corriendo.

-¡Padre! -gritó, llegando en dos zancadas hasta donde se encontraba el anciano, que sonrió al verlo-. Acabo de sentirlo. No la he visto, pero sé que ya viene. Vuelve a ponértela y vete ahora que estás a tiempo.

El anciano alargó sus manos y envolvió con ellas la de su hijo, que había cogido la tela transparente con la otra y la agitaba ante la cara de su padre. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, Arthur. No voy a ponérmela nunca más. He estado haciéndolo toda mi vida sólo para poder veros crecer, a ti y a mis queridos Percival y Corin. Pero nunca más. Es hora de que yo emprenda mi viaje.

La cara del otro hombre se convirtió en una expresión de tristeza y dolor.

-Padre, tus nietos te necesitan -empezó, con la voz quebrada-. Sin Elenwen a nuestro lado, nosotros…

-Podrás hacerlo, Arthur -le cortó el anciano, sin dejar de sonreír y manteniendo su tono calmado-. Yo tuve que hacerlo cuando tu madre nos dejó. Y ahora es mi turno de dejaros. Y quiero que te lleves eso que sostienes en tu mano.

Arthur miró a su mano derecha, como si esperara ver otra cosa que la tela firmemente agarrada.

-Padre, sin esto, tú… ¡te cogerá! -exclamó el hombre, con angustia en su voz. El anciano asintió.

-Llevo treinta y seis años escondiéndome de ella, hijo mío. Es hora de que le dé lo que le pertenece. Tú vuelve con tus hijos, y permanece a su lado viéndoles crecer, y muéstrate tan orgulloso de ellos como yo lo estoy de ti. Y también… quiero que me hagas una promesa.

En los ojos de Arthur brillaban unas lágrimas que no llegaron a salir. Al hablar, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para sonar firme:

-La que sea, padre.

El anciano, complacido, se tomó unos segundos para hablar. Ya estaba muy cerca. Tenía el tiempo justo para decirle a su hijo lo que le quería decir.

-Úsala para proteger, hijo mío. Para eso fue hecha. Protege a tu familia, no existe un conjuro de protección más efectivo que la capa que tienes en la mano. Ésa es su finalidad, y mientras la tengas, estaréis a salvo. Siempre. ¿Lo harás?

-Lo haré… -musitó Arthur. Sin poder contenerse, envolvió el cuerpo de su padre en sus fuertes brazos, abrazándolo con todo el amor que podía darle un hijo a su padre. El amor de quien sabe que está viendo a su ser más querido por última vez. El anciano correspondió al abrazo, cerrando los ojos, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-Bien… ahora póntela, hijo, y márchate rápidamente de aquí. Su presencia puede sentirse en todo el pueblo. Esconde a tus hijos hasta que se haya ido. No viene a por vosotros, pero es impredecible, ya lo sabes.

Arthur se quedó quieto un momento, como si se estuviera pensando en llevarse a su padre con él, pero después, lentamente, se cubrió con la tela transparente, volviéndose completamente invisible. el anciano escuchó sus pasos alejarse, y la puerta se abrió y luego se cerró, aparentemente sola.

-Ahora… ya puedes venir -murmuró el viejo, quedándose de pie en el centro de la habitación-. Ya está hecho.

Un remolino de viento gélido se creó detrás del hombre, y una figura alta, vestida con una gran túnica negra con capucha se materializó de la nada. No se le veía la cara.

-He respetado tu último deseo, Ignotus -dijo, con una voz suave y fría, que hizo temblar al anciano de pies a cabeza. Pero se mantuvo firme-. Ahora tú debes entregarte a mí. Me perteneces.

Ignotus asintió. Caminó hacia la figura, con dificultad, recorriendo los escasos dos metros que le separaban de ella.

-Te los has llevado ya, ¿verdad? A mis hermanos -no era una pregunta. En el fondo ya lo sabía. Ignotus tenía la certeza de que, con la actitud habitual de ambos, iban a durar poco. La figura asintió en silencio.

-Es hora de que me lleve al tercer Peverell. Pero, ¿por qué has impelido a tu hijo para acudir al lado de sus vástagos? Sabes que ellos no son mis objetivos… todavía.

-Quien te ha visto, jamás te olvida -respondió Ignotus-. Y eso lo sabes. No quiero que los míos vivan su vida con el miedo a tu aspecto, sino que, cuando les llegue su hora, te reciban en paz. Como yo, aunque nunca me haya olvidado de nuestro primer encuentro, hace tantos años. Y hoy consigues lo que querías.

La figura estiró una mano, gris y huesuda, e Ignotus la agarró con fuerza. Estaba muy fría, pero no le causó dolor ni sensaciones desagradables. Al contrario. Era como si se hubiera reencontrado con el mejor amigo que hubiera tenido nunca, tras años y años de dolorosa separación. Los ojos del anciano se llenaron de lágrimas que dejó caer libremente, mientras su energía se escapaba de su cuerpo.

-Tus manos están frías, pero para mí… son más cálidas que nunca, vieja amiga -dijo Ignotus. Tras pronunciar esas palabras, su cuerpo no pudo sostenerle más y cayó hacia delante. La figura le sostuvo sin dificultad con su otra mano, y ambos desaparecieron de aquella habitación.

Poco después, en el cementerio de la iglesia de Godric's Hollow, se levantaba una lápida en memoria de Ignotus Peverell. Y un hombre y dos niños depositaron al mismo tiempo tres flores sobre el mármol de que estaba construida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _"Luego recibió a la Muerte como a una vieja amiga, y así se alejaron, ambos, de la vida."_

-La fábula de los tres hermanos


End file.
